Perspective
by miyazaki rully bee
Summary: Hinata menunjukkan keberaniannya hanya karena satu nama. Perjuangannya, pengorbanannya, semua perasaan yang dia punya hanya untuk Naruto seorang. Sekarang, Hinata-lah yang menjadi alasan Naruto memahami apa arti Hokage yang sebenarnya. One-shot. Canon


**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

**Warning: Canonverse. OC. Set years after Shippuden. Dari 'Invasion of Pein' arc jika Hinata tak berhasil diselamatkan.**

**Tagline: Hal yang paling sederhana bisa menjadi sebuah pengorbanan terhebat yang merubah alur sejarah.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Perspective-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_His respectful lips for the last time, spell out the lyrics to love in the sky._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pernah tenggelam?

Kita ganti pertanyaannya.

Pernah merasakan tenggelam?

Jika jawabanmu tidak untuk kedua pertanyaan di atas, maka kau sama denganku.

Sekarang pertanyaan ke tiga.

Apa kau akan tahu bahwa kau tenggelam jika kau tenggelam?

Aku tahu.

Anehnya, saat aku tenggelam, aku tidak merasa aku butuh udara untuk bernafas.

Aku manusia, udara adalah satu hal yang sangat penting.

Mataku terbuka, tak ada rasa pedih seperti saat aku menangis.

Sekitarku hanya ada satu warna yang kukenal.

Biru.

Seperti matanya...

...sungguh, seperti matanya.

Cahaya matahari menembus batas permukaan dan bergerak mengikuti gelombang airnya. Aku tenggelam tapi terasa seperti jatuh dari langit.

_Melayang._

Tidak berenang.

Telingaku menerima sunyi. Tak ada suara.

Setidaknya kini aku tahu aku memang berada di satu tempat asing yang bukan daratan.

Hal terakhir yang kutahu, tak lagi ada rahasia yang tersimpan. Semuanya telah terucap. Dan beban itu tersingkirkan meski aku tahu pasti, tak akan ada lagi senyumnya yang menjadi alasanku untuk menjalani hidup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-:-:-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Daisuke keluar dengan senyum lebar yang puas. Satu mangkuk ramen hangat selalu sempurna di waktu senja yang agak mendung seperti hari ini. Bila dulu dia selalu repot dengan kesendirian karena tak ada satupun rekan tim-nya yang menyukai ramen, kali ini dia justru menikmati kesendiriannya.

"Onaka ippai." Menyelipkan tusuk bambu mungil di antara bibirnya, Daisuke menikmati suasana Konoha yang kini terasa jauh lebih tentram. Perang telah lama berakhir dan setiap pertempuran semakin membawa awal baru dan perkembangan ke arah yang baik bagi Konoha. Jounin dua puluh satu tahun itu tidak pernah menyangka hari ini benar-benar hadir di Konoha. Terlebih saat Akatsuki masih terbentuk sempurna. Adalah hal yang patut disyukuri semua orang bahwa setiap pengorbanan Shinobi yang telah gugur, benar-benar membawa hasil.

Konoha kini tumbuh, dalam proses, berkembang menjadi desa yang semakin makmur.

"Onii-chan."

_Ah... sial!_ batin Daisuke. Jounin berambut gelap menoleh ke arah kiri. Di sana, berdiri seorang anak kecil bertubuh hampir transparan. Matanya yang besar berwarna coklat, rambutnya dikepang dua. "Mau apa?"

Si anak tersenyum. "Namaku Momoe."

Daisuke tahu pasti siapa nama anak itu, ini bukan pertama kalinya Momoe mengkonfrontasi Daisuke. "Mau kenalan?" sindirnya.

Momoe menggelengkan kepalanya, rambut indahnya bergerak mengikuti, seolah tertawa bersamanya. "Ne, hari ini Onee-chan yang pernah kuceritakan itu datang lagi."

"Lalu?"

"Tapi dia selalu terlihat bersedih. Katanya, dia ingin semua orang yang dia tinggalkan bahagia."

Yukata kuning yang dikenakan Momoe semakin terlihat jelas seiring waktu bergerak maju, mengganti cahaya senja dengan langit gelap awal malam. "Aku ingin Onii-chan membantunya, sampaikan pada adiknya bahwa dia akan rela, juga pada pria yang dia cintai untuk terus berjuang dan tetap ceria."

"Kau tahu itu bukan urusanku." Selesai dengan kalimatnya, Daisuke beranjak pergi.

Tapi Momoe bukanlah anak yang mudah menyerah. Dia juga punya sedikit kebanggaan, karena dibandingkan anak-anak lain yang sama dengannya, hanya Momoe yang bisa berkomunikasi dengan orang lain, dalam hal ini, orang yang masih hidup. "Onee-chan punya sepasang mata yang indah. Ano ne, saat malam hari, matanya terlihat seperti kelereng bening. Otouto dulu suka kelereng seperti itu..." Momoe membiarkan ujung yukatanya menari saat dia tak berpijak. Sepasang geta mungil tak berkeletak meski dia terus mengikuti langkah Daisuke. "...dan saat dia menangis, terlihat warna bening indah yang berkilau seperti kelereng, aah... tadi aku sudah bilang ya?"

"Hey!" teriak Daisuke, menghentikan langkahnya dan bertelak pinggang. Menghadapi Momoe, dia bilang dengan nada tegas, "Itu bukan urusanku! Kau masih belum mengerti juga?"

Sedetik kemudian, suasana jalan Konoha berubah sepi. Semua perhatian berpusat pada Daisuke yang terlihat berbicara sendiri. Sadar akan kesalahannya, Daisuke segera memasang tampang bodoh dan membuat alasan, "Maaf, aku sedang latihan drama." Karena kebanyakan orang bukanlah orang bodoh, tentu mereka tak langsung percaya. Alasan apapun yang dimiliki Daisuke tidak cukup meyakinkan penduduk desa bahwa Jounin yang sendirian itu mungkin memang melatih aktingnya. Di benak mereka masing-masing, mereka lebih percaya asumsi yang mereka punya, kemungkinan yang paling mungkin adalah bahwa Daisuke mengalami stress atau trauma. Shinobi memang perlu dikasihani.

"Onii-chan, baka!" Momoe lalu tertawa riang.

"Siapa namanya?" Daisuke memutuskan untuk segera menyelesaikan masalahnya, lari dari masalah bukanlah sifat patriot seorang Jounin.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hyuuga?"

Momoe mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Memorial yang berdiri tegak adalah bukti banyaknya air mata karena kematian. Dunia selalu mengundang sisi gelap kehidupan, namun tak ada yang bisa menerima kematian selayaknya kelahiran. Kematian berarti sebuah akhir, atau justru sebuah awal dari banyak kesedihan yang lain. Daisuke sadar, kematian Hyuuga Hinata adalah jenis kematian yang menyisakan banyak rasa penyesalan. Dan dia sudah bisa menerka itu di langkah pertamanya di area memorial yang sepi.

Wanita itu berdiri sendirian di hadapan memorial dengan kimono putih. Rambut panjangnya tergerai. Lily putih disematkan di telinga kanannya. Daisuke ingat, seperti itulah wujudnya saat semua orang mengantarkan Hinata pada gerbang keabadian.

"Hinata-san?"

Wanita itu menoleh, dia tidak seperti yang dikatakan Momoe. Hinata yang kini menatapnya memiliki lebih banyak kesedihan. Dari tatapan matanya, dari bahasa tubuhnya, dan semua yang menjadi pelindungnya. Bahkan angin terasa semakin sepi saat Daisuke tak mampu melihat ke arah lain selain sepasang mata Hyuuga yang bening.

"Hanabi..." Suaranya, seperti gesekan cello klasik yang sendu. "Hanabi-chan..."

Hyuuga Hanabi, ketua klan Hyuuga. Mendapat gelar Jounin di usianya yang baru enam belas tahun. Meninggalkan klan di usia sama, berjuang mencari ketenangan dengan meninggalkan keluarganya. Kebencian adalah pelindungnya dari air mata. Hyuuga Hanabi yang terkenal dengan aturan kejam dan selalu menolak bekerja sama dengan Hokage. Hyuuga Hanabi yang membentuk sendiri kekuatan dasar Shinobi di tubuh klan-nya. Hyuuga Hanabi yang dianggap sebagai ancaman bagi Konoha, dan pusat kebencian Hyuuga pada Konoha.

Ya, Daisuke kenal dengan Hyuuga Hanabi.

"Bisakah kau katakan padanya bahwa aku rela?"

"Rela?" tanya Daisuke heran. Dia hanya mengenal pribadi Hyuuga Hanabi seperti yang dikenal banyak orang. Pemimpin klan bertangan dingin yang didukung semua anggota klan, baik Souke atau Bunke untuk mengkhianati Konoha. Sejarah akan berulang lagi, seperti Uchiha yang dulu memiliki ambisi menyingkirkan Konoha.

Klan adalah suatu kekuatan, fundamental kuat yang bisa berefek fatal jika ada ambisi atau kekecewaan terhadap desa yang menaunginya. Inilah yang terjadi pada Hyuuga sekarang, sebuah kekecewaan besar terhadap Konoha.

Hinata menatap tanah yang terasa seperti aliran air sungai di musim panas. Ada sedikit rasa rindu yang terpancar dari tangan yang perlahan maju, terulur. Jemari bergerak pelan, menerima belaian angin di antara jari-jarinya. "Hanabi-chan seharusnya merubah Hyuuga dan menciptakan sebuah penyatuan antara Souke dan Bunke."

Penyatuan, itulah yang terjadi sekarang. Yang pertama dalam sejarah Hyuuga, sebuah cita-cita sama dari dua posisi dalam klan. Ini mimpi yang terwujud kan?

"Hanabi-chan seharusnya menjadi seorang Ibu. Mencintai dan dicintai." Hinata lalu mengangkat wajahnya. Senyum yang terlihat seperti mimpi, terbentuk di wajahnya. Nyata, di saat yang sama keindahannya seakan di luar jangkauan logika manusia. Keramahan yang luar biasa bersanding dengan ketulusan yang kuat, itulah kesan yang diterima Daisuke dari senyum Hinata.

Lalu air mata mulai mengalir.

Hinata terkejut.

Daisuke menangis.

Siapa wanita ini? Bagaimana jiwa tak bercangkang itu bisa memiliki pesona yang begitu kuat?

"Jika..." Hinata ragu, "Anda keberatan."

Daisuke mengalihkan pandangannya, akhirnya dia ingat untuk memalingkan wajahnya. "Ada yang lain?" tanyanya.

"Naruto-kun..."

Kali ini Daisuke yang terkejut.

Sekali lagi memandang Hinata, dia menunggu.

"Jika memang Sakura-san telah menerimanya, aku akan ikut bahagia."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_I'll tell you a secret I've held all my life. Listen intently as I tell you this, outside the world wages its wars, I'll rest in peace as long as you know._

_It's you that I live for and for you I die._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di ujung bulan September, Hokage berdiri di dekat jendela ruang kerjanya. Jendela besar tanpa tirai adalah layar yang mengizinkannya melihat keadaan desa. Meski semua tentram, semua pasukan ANBU terus siaga untuk ancaman lain perlawanan. Selalu ada percikan awal peperangan yang lain, dan sekarang, kenyataan yang membuatnya begitu sedih adalah sebuah pengkhianatan.

Seorang Hyuuga menempati kursi di seberang mejanya. Kimono hitam yang dia kenakan terlihat sama sekali tidak serasi dengan lambang Hyuuga yang terpatri di bagian lengan kanannya. "Naruto."

Hokage menarik nafas, menghela hembusan nafasnya yang kuat. Dia ingin masa-masa di mana dunianya cerah dan hanya ada sedikit kekhawatiran, kembali lagi. Dunia di mana ada sahabat terbaiknya, orang-orang yang dia hormati, teman-temannya dan sebuah harapan yang menjadi mimpi utamanya. Di sana dia berdiri, menggenggam apa yang telah dia inginkan sepanjang hidupnya, tapi lebih banyak rasa sepi melapisi sepasang sayapnya yang agung. Sejak kapan seorang Hokage merasa begitu tak berdaya? Dan mengapa tahta dirasakan sebagai sebuah kesalahan?

Apa arti sebuah kekuasaan? Rasa hormat dari seluruh warga desa? Atau ini, di saat semua yang dia cintai satu-persatu membalikkan punggungnya dan menjauh, lalu memilih untuk mengisi posisi sebagai Shinobi yang setia tapi tak lagi menjadi sahabatnya. Di kesendirian ini, dia tidak merasa tenang. Kenapa hari ini di saat dia adalah Shinobi terhebat di desanya, hal menjadi rumit? Tak adakah sedikit saja kesederhanaan seperti dulu?

"Yang ingin kau sampaikan, Neji?"

"Hanabi-sama menolak perjanjian yang kau tawarkan."

Neji, bahkan dengan otaknya yang jenius tak cukup peduli untuk menyebutnya dengan sedikit rasa hormat. Naruto bukanlah orang yang rakus rasa hormat, dia mengerti sifat Neji. Yang juga dia mengerti adalah kesetiaan Neji terhadap klan-nya. "Dia masih membenciku?"

Tak ada jawaban yang diterima Naruto.

Jubah putihnya melambai lemah saat dia berbalik, meninggalkan pemandangan Konoha di bawah langit malam untuk menempati kursinya. "Ini tidak akan merubah keadaan," lanjut Naruto.

Hyuuga berekspresi pasif itu kemudian menarik ujung bibirnya, penghinaan yang bisa menyebabkan hukuman fatal bagi sang Hyuuga.

Sekali lagi, Naruto tidak peduli. "Kau juga?" tanyanya.

"Setidaknya aku ingat untuk menyesal," Neji aman di teritorinya, sebagai orang yang terhimpit, sebagai seorang Hyuuga yang membenci fakta, sebagai Neji yang merindukan sebuah kehidupan yang nyata di bawah atap Hyuuga.

"Kau pikir aku tidak?" nada suara Naruto memaksa Neji untuk membuka matanya, menggunakan keistimewaan yang dimiliki setiap Hyuuga. Naruto meminta Neji untuk melihat berapa banyak penyesalan yang mewarnai wajahnya, membentuk jati diri lain yang tak dia kenali.

Neji membiarkan sepi bertahan, matanya yang tajam membalas tatapan mata Naruto yang tenang. Dia benci warna mata itu, dia benci karena sepasang mata itu baginya hanya topeng. Naruto adalah Naruto yang pandai menutupi semua hal dibalik keceriaannya. "Yang kuingat, kau ada rencana menikah dengan Haruno," desisnya.

"Jadi sekarang aku tidak diizinkan untuk bahagia?" Naruto membuka debat baru dengan nada suara yang menunjukkan keraguannya. Meski dia Shinobi yang memimpin Konoha, posisinya adalah yang paling lemah dibandingkan Neji yang siap bertempur dengan dasar kebencian yang terlalu kuat.

"Kau bahagia dan kami tetap sengsara."

"Kalian yang ingin tetap berada di keadaan itu, jika saja—"

Kalimat Naruto terpotong saat Neji mendorong tenaganya ke telapak tangan, memukul keras meja kayu di hadapannya. Byakugan mungkin akan segera aktif jika saja pengendalian diri Neji tak pernah dia tempa. "Kau! Tidak pantas memberi tahu apa yang seharusnya kami lakukan! Mimpimu untuk mengubah klan hanyalah omong kosongmu saat anak-anak!"

Neji mengatur nafasnya dengan susah payah. Kemarahan yang terlalu lama dia simpan telah membuka gerbangnya dan segalanya mengalir. Emosi kuat yang tersembunyi karena Neji menolak menangis, kini kehilangan pelindungnya.

Naruto menolak untuk membicarakan topik sama. Dia memandang mantan kapten ANBU yang dulu selalu hebat, pelan-pelan menjadi rekan satu tim-nya di kesatuan ANBU. Neji dengan topeng elang, Naruto dengan topeng harimau. Neji yang selalu unggul dalam semua hal, Neji yang selalu bangga dengan darah Hyuuga-nya.

Dan kini, Neji yang menunjukkan kelemahannya.

"Kau menyesal karena tak banyak waktu yang kau habiskan dengannya?"

Suaranya bergetar saat dia menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, "Dia seharusnya ada di sini. Dia seharusnya memimpin kami ke sebuah perubahan, transformasi yang tak lagi terasa asing karena hanya dia darah Souke yang memiliki kemampuan itu."

"Jika aku bisa mengulang, kupastikan Hinata tetap hidup. Aku tidak pernah meminta."

"Hinata... tidak ingin kita begini," ujar Neji lemah. "Aku sadar itu. Tapi semua keegoisan yang ada dalam diriku terus mengalir dan menghancurkan pertahanan diriku. Yang kutahu, aku harus membunuhmu karena kau telah mengambil segalanya tentang Hinata dari kami."

Naruto memiliki hati Hinata, jiwa Hinata, dan semua perasaan kagum Hinata adalah milik Naruto.

Sang Hokage menunduk, sebagai usaha terakhirnya menyimpan ekspresi wajahnya yang kelam. "Kau mau aku bagaimana? Tidak menikah? Meletakkan jabatanku?"

"Buatlah satu saja pengorbanan atas namanya, Naruto. Tapi itu tak pernah terpikir olehmu kan?"

Kali ini, Naruto jujur. "Kau tahu? Sepanjang hidupku, tak ada satupun orang yang melihatku dengan hati mereka. Setiap orang melihatku hanya sebagai wadah tempat penyimpanan Kyuubi. Iruka-sensei adalah orang pertama yang menerimaku. Tapi bahkan dengan pikiranku sebagai anak-anak aku tahu, dasar utamanya adalah rasa kasihan sebelum pengertian."

Neji tidak terlihat tertarik dengan kalimat jujur Naruto.

"Hidupku lalu banyak berubah. Aku memiliki teman, memiliki orang yang percaya padaku. Dan akhirnya aku mempunyai alasan mengapa aku dilahirkan.

"Dan hari itu, akhirnya aku sadar bahwa aku sendiri juga sudah begitu buta. Selama ini dia ada di dekatku, mendukungku, memberikan segalanya untukku. Sementara aku, aku selalu menitikberatkan perhatianku pada Sasuke dan janjiku pada Sakura-chan. Lalu kupikir, ternyata aku dan Hinata sama. Aku juga mengesampingkan diriku demi membawa Sasuke pulang, demi melihat senyum bahagia di wajah Sakura-chan. Dan saat Hinata..."

_Mati._

"...aku sadar selama ini hanya ada satu orang yang sungguh-sungguh memahamiku. Karena Hinata juga sepertiku, dia mengesampingkan dirinya sendiri dan berkorban agar aku tetap hidup. Jika aku ada di posisinya, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi mungkin, akan lebih baik jika aku yang tewas dan bukan dia. Aku tak punya seorang Ayah yang akan menangisi kepergianku, seorang adik perempuan yang kehilangan figur seorang Ibu, atau seorang sepupu yang selalu ingin melindungi."

Neji, sayangnya bukanlah Hinata. Dia tidak memiliki toleransi yang cukup saat hanya ada satu pikiran yang bersemayam dalam dirinya, semua sistem yang ada dalam tubuh Neji hanya tahu Hinata tewas karena melindungi Naruto. Bodoh, adalah penjelasan yang Neji punya bagi pribadinya yang skeptis. Seorang perempuan yang kalah oleh perasaan cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tidakkah itu hal yang sangat bodoh jika dia mengorbankan dirinya pada seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah sadar dia memiliki perasaan itu?

Neji memang bukan Hinata. Sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan bisa memahami pengorbanan ini. Seperti dulu yang dia alami saat kehilangan Hizashi. Idealismenya mengendalikan kecerdasannya dan dia terpaku pada satu tujuan yang dia percaya sebagai satu-satunya jalan keluar.

Tahun demi tahun, pertahanan dirinya semakin melemah. Satu sisi dalam dirinya, mengisi posisi sebagai seorang kakak yang akan melakukan apapun agar kematian adiknya bisa menyentuh sedikit saja titik keadilan. Tapi yang dia lihat, Naruto tetap hidup, semakin maju dan kini menempati kursi terhormat Hokage.

Kenapa Naruto bisa meraih impiannya sedangkan Hinata harus mati? Dan dengan itu, Hyuuga tertelan kegelapan lain karena sang Matahari mati.

"Pertunjukan melodrama ini tak akan merubah apapun." Kebencian itu terdengar di setiap kata yang diucapkan Neji.

"Hinata!..." Naruto berteriak. "Hinata mengikatku di genggamannya! Hinata mengikatku pada begitu banyak harapan hampa! Kau bisa apa untuk merubah itu? Saat aku tahu ada orang yang begitu menghargaiku sebagai diriku, aku sudah terlambat. Kau pikir ada berapa banyak penyesalan yang kau punya?! Tidak akan sebanyak yang kumiliki. Nafasku sesak setiap kali aku ingat dia telah hilang, dan setiap kata yang ingin kuucapkan tak akan pernah bisa sampai padanya. Tak ada sentuhan yang ingin kuberikan bisa dia rasakan. Dia mati! Dan aku mencintainya dengan seluruh jiwaku!"

"Kebohonganmu itu membuatku ingin tertawa, Hokage-sama," sindirnya. Neji bangun, mendorong kursinya menjauh dan berbalik. "Kami, Hyuuga, akan tetap menjadi pengkhianat bagi Konoha. Dan ingatlah satu hal lain, Inuzuka dan Aburame juga akan mempertimbangkan hal yang sama. Konoha akan hancur di bawah kepemimpinanmu, Uzumaki Naruto."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini tidak adil kan?"

Hinata menempati tempat kosong di sisi kanan Daisuke. "Jadi... maksudmu, aku tidak seharusnya ikut campur?"

Daisuke hanya memainkan bola matanya, ragu untuk menjawab. "Mungkin saja, jika pengkhianat desa itu berhasil kembali dan menyerang Konoha lagi, Sakura-san jatuh cinta lagi padanya. Kau tahu, banyak perempuan yang menganggap kriminal bertampang misterius dan keren jauh lebih menarik dibandingkan pahlawan desa."

"Itachi-san adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab."

Daisuke tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresinya yang semakin tertarik pada perbincangannya dengan Hinata. "Hee... jangan-jangan kau bertemu dengannya, Hinata-san?"

Sebuah pergerakan yang terlihat tenang bagai bayangan di bawah sinar lentera yang lemah, muncul. Auranya kuat dan gelap, tenang dan mampu mengendalikan. Keistimewaannya adalah kesunyiannya.

"Uchiha Itachi...?" Legenda Konoha. Daisuke mengganti posisi duduknya. Mengantisipasi. Baginya, kadang orang yang sudah mati justru menyenangkan diajak bicara.

"Aku sadar setelah kisah yang sebenarnya kudengar." Hinata menarik perhatiannya lagi.

"Jadi, kau bertemu dengannya?"

Hinata belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan Daisuke, kehadiran orang lain menutup mulutnya.

"Daisuke-san." Suara parau yang datang dari arah belakang merespon pertanyaan Daisuke.

"Ya?" Daisuke menunggu, dia tak punya keberanian untuk berbalik dan menghadapi siapapun yang datang.

"Daisuke-san."

"Hinata-san, kau bilang—" Daisuke tidak lagi melihat Hinata di tempatnya. Hanya ada daratan kosong yang terasa dingin di hadapan Daisuke. Jounin itu berdiri dan mencari Hinata. Tak butuh waktu lama saat dia menemukan sosoknya lagi. "Hokage-sama," Daisuke segera menyapa pemimpin desanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata menjaga jarak. Beberapa langkah dari pria berjubah Hokage yang sendirian di antara warna rumput hijau area memorial.

"Kau bicara dengan siapa?" tanyanya lagi.

Pikiran pertama yang terbersit adalah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Daisuke sebagai Jounin pernah mengalami hal yang membuatnya gugup. Selalu menjadi keputusan yang baik mengganti topik pembicaraan hingga lawan bicara akhirnya lupa pada masalah utama. Dan tentu saja, Daisuke juga tidak ingin dianggap konyol atau aneh jika dia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Ano... Saya dengar Anda akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan. Omedetto gozaimasu." Daisuke melengkapi ucapannya dengan senyuman lebar yang cerah. Mata gelapnya melirik sekilas ke arah Hinata yang tak melepas pandangannya dari sang Hokage yang terlihat lelah.

"Ah... mengenai hal itu."

"Anda pasti gugup dan bahagia, Hokage-sama."

"Aku mungkin akan membatalkannya."

"Eh?"

Memandang Hokage di antara gelap malam di memorial, pemandangan sepi ini meruntuhkan segala kecerahan pribadi sang Hokage. Warna malam semakin terlihat kotor dengan pergerakan awan gelap di langit. Hujan mungkin akan segera turun. Uzumaki Naruto seolah merindukan suara gelegar petir. Gema yang menandakan bahwa badai telah memberi peringatan padanya. Jubah putih cerahnya bergerak mengikuti panggilan angin yang mendayu, juga merasakan rindu yang kuat pada apapun yang ingin dia sentuh.

Jika dia ada, jubah itu pasti melapisi tubuhnya yang mungil dan kedinginan. Jika Hinata ada, berwujud, bernafas... hidup.

"Hokage-sama."

"Bila waktu yang kupunya masih banyak, aku akan mempertahankan setiap penduduk Konoha untuk tetap berada di balik gerbang Konoha. Tak akan kubiarkan satupun anggota desa menjadi pengkhianat. Itu adalah tugasku sebagai Hokage. Menjaga ketentraman desa berarti menyatukan setiap jiwa di Konoha dan membangun desa ini. Cita-cita setiap Hokage pendahuluku juga sama. Cita-cita para pendiri Konoha juga sama."

Begitu banyak kisah kehidupan yang berakhir dan perlahan menghilang menjadi landasan Naruto untuk mempertahankan keutuhan desanya. Pengkhianatan demi pengkhianatan yang mengukir sejarah. Setiap kenangan memiliki arti yang mendalam baginya, namun di setiap detik yang meninggalkannya, setiap keping kenangan berubah dingin. Pengorbanan ini adalah jalan yang dia pilih. Waktunya akan datang saat semua orang mengerti keputusannya.

Sakura...

Tidak akan sulit baginya menemukan orang lain. Naruto ingin menjalankan tugasnya.

"Hokage-sama..."

"Aku akan menua, dan menerima nasibku sebagai manusia. Jadi jika aku bertemu lagi dengannya, aku tidak akan malu."

"Hinata-san..."

"Aku tahu." Naruto menatap Daisuke yang tak berani menatap pemimpin desanya. "Aku tahu dia ingin aku bahagia. Tapi aku juga tahu dia ingin Konoha tetap utuh. Hidup adalah sebuah pilihan."

Gelora kehidupan sudah terlalu sering tertunda karena rasa takut itu ada dalam diri Naruto. Menciptakan keraguan di setiap langkahnya. Dia takut dia tidak akan mampu menghadapi Hinata jika jiwanya bebas nanti. Dulu, saat semua orang mengantar kepergiannya, Hinata-lah yang tinggal dan Naruto-lah yang menghilang.

Dan hati yang pernah merasakan luka karena penyesalan, akan sulit menyusun harapan yang baru untuk orang lain. Naruto ingin sekali saja merasakan rasa bangga karena telah dicintai Hinata, dan mempertahankannya lebih lama.

"Hinata-san..." Daisuke ingin mengatakan kenyataan yang ada di depannya. Mulutnya terkunci saat tangan lembut Hinata menangkup pipi Naruto, membelai pelan. Matanya menatap setiap lekuk yang membentuk wajah Naruto, setiap garis usia yang paling tipis sekalipun tak terlewatkan. Hinata menekan bibirnya saat jemarinya menyentuh helaian rambut berwarna cerah di bagian belakang leher. Lalu pundaknya.

Sosok wanita berkimono putih itu berkilau di hadapan pria berambut pirang yang tak mampu melihatnya. Perasaan kuat dari hati Hinata membuat jiwanya bergetar, warna tipis jiwanya yang telah pergi seperti aliran cahaya di angkasa yang sepi.

Saat ini, semua harapan terasa lemah dan tak terlihat.

"Naruto-kun... gomen," bisikannya ternoda suara rintihan penyesalan. "Gomen..." Hatinya yang sakit melukiskan kesedihan yang paling lembut. Hinata sadar, dia telah melakukan kesalahan.

Tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang.

Jika akhirnya mereka bertemu lagi, kata 'maaf' adalah kata yang akan dia ucapkan. Dan Naruto akan memeluknya, menepuk kepalanya dengan lembut dan kemudian... 'Arigato'.

Hinata, perempuan yang pernah begitu mencintai kebun di rumahnya. Yang dulu begitu malu dan sering terlihat lemah. Hinata yang juga pernah jadi kekecewaan terbesar Ayahnya. Hinata yang tidak bisa dibanggakan.

Hinata yang sama, sekarang merubah sejarah.

Konoha masih perlu banyak belajar dari setiap kematian. Konoha masih jauh dari sebuah kesempurnaan. Dunia akan terus membawa banyak perubahan. Naruto berterima kasih karena dia benar-benar paham apa arti Hokage yang sesungguhnya.

Naruto belajar, dan dia tidak akan menyerah.

Sepi ini akan tinggal sedikit lebih lama. Naruto akan bertahan. Selangkah demi selangkah dia akan membangun keutuhan desanya lagi. Naruto tidak ingin pengorbanan Hinata berubah sia-sia.

Kadang, kenyataan terdengar aneh jika dibandingkan dengan sebuah cerita hasil buah pikiran seorang penulis. Cerita fiksi mungkin memang bisa begitu sempurna karena kecerdasan otak orang yang mengendalikannya. Dan keanehan yang muncul dari sebuah cinta yang murni ada di luar jenis keanehan yang lain. Cinta sejati tidak mudah untuk ditemukan, terlebih lagi untuk dimulai. Kadar kesejatian sebuah cinta tidak bisa diukur dengan jumlah waktu yang dihabiskan seseorang dengan orang yang menjadi pusat perasaan cintanya. Bahkan tanpa ada ucapan, sebuah kesejatian cinta bisa terbentuk.

Mungkin beberapa tahun setelah malam itu, Daisuke akan menceritakan kisah seorang Hokage yang akhirnya paham bagaimana sebuah cinta sejati pernah terselip begitu saja dari genggamannya. Mungkin juga dia akan bilang bahwa sang Hokage yang begitu mencintai desanya akan menyesal karena melewatkan kesempatannya untuk bersama dengan wanita yang menjadi cinta pertamanya. Mungkin juga Haruno Sakura akan menjadi objek pembicaraan hingga beberapa tahun ke depan sebagai wanita yang pernah hampir menikah dengan sang Hokage. Dan dari semua hal yang bisa saja terjadi, nama Hyuuga Hinata mungkin akan tenggelam.

Karena Hinata rela.

Dia sudah cukup bangga karena pernah mendengar hatinya yang mencintai seseorang dengan tulus. Bukan karena wajahnya, bukan karena kehebatannya, tapi rasa kagum yang lahir setelah dia melihat potensi kuat dalam diri Naruto yang tak dilihat orang lain. Hinata adalah seorang Hyuuga, tapi tak ada Hyuuga lain yang bisa menggunakan sepasang matanya dengan baik selain untuk pertarungan. Hanya Hinata, yang menggunakan mata dan hatinya. Karena itu dia berbeda.

Jadi kisah ini adalah awal dari banyak kisah lain. Suatu hari, akan ada orang yang terinspirasi akan kisah cinta seorang Putri Hyuuga dan sang Jinchuuriki. Kisah yang sedih karena bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kisah yang juga indah karena menuntun Naruto pada kedewasaan dan Konoha pada kemakmuran.

Kisah ini memang tidak sama persis dengan yang diinginkan Hinata. Hanya ini yang diberikan Naruto padanya. Hanya ini yang diterima Hinata. Dan karena itulah cinta ini sejati, karena cinta ini miliknya, kisah ini juga miliknya. Di sanalah titik sejati yang Hinata raih.

Suatu saat, kisah ini akan lengkap.

Suatu saat, cinta ini akan merekah di saat pemilik hatinya mati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Promise you our love will carry on. Until you turn eternal, we belong._

_So I'll lay here with you 'til the final goodbye._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Perspective-**

**終わり**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Onaka ippai = saya kenyang.**

**Frase 'pemilik hatinya' refers to Naruto. **

**Lyrics by Rihanna - 'Final Goodbye'.**

**Thanks for reading. Leave me some feedback.**


End file.
